Something More than just Happy New Year
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: It's the New Year for everyone, but also something else for a certain Vongola. G27 New-Year Drabble-ish One-shot.


**Title: **Something More than just Happy New Year

**Summary: **It's the New Year for everyone, but also something else for a certain Vongola.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **G27

**Warning: **Some _very _suggestive content

* * *

><p><strong>Something More than just Happy New Year<strong>

" Ahh...!"

" _Doushita no_, Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna blinked.

" _Hora_, it's about time for the fireworks to start!" Yamamoto explained, pointing to the clock.

" You're right!" Tsuna gasped. " Let's move to the yard! We can see the fireworks from there."

" Right!"

Tsuna was about to head outside after his Family when a hand grasped his wrist and tugged him in the opposite direction. Tsuna followed with an inquisitive smile.

" Here we are."

Tsuna blinked. " The roof?"

An arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. A soft and gentle voice entered his ears, " Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

Tsuna blushed. " G-Giotto..."

The blond grinned playfully. Tsuna's blush deepened and the brunette turned away quickly, glancing at the others in the yard below.

Gokudera was seated on the grass with Yamamoto and Ryohei near him, much to the silver-haired teen's dismay. Nana, Reborn, Fuuta and Bianchi were seated on the ledge of the patio while Lambo and I-Pin were running amok in the yard. Kyoko, Haru and Chrome were huddled in a circle by the side, giggling as they talked.

" 15 seconds!" Fuuta called out.

" Let's do a countdown to the extreme!" Ryohei screamed.

" 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!"

As the New Year's greeting rang out below, Giotto used a free hand to reach out for Tsuna's face and tilted it towards him before leaning down and capturing the teen's lips in a loving kiss.

Tsuna blushed deeply at the sudden kiss but started to return it anyway.

" _Felice anno nvouo_, Tsunayoshi." Giotto murmured as he pulled away.

Even though Tsuna had only started learning Italian (Reborn forcing him to do so since he _was_ the next Boss of an _Italian_ Mafia), Tsuna easily guessed what Giotto had said.

Smiling, he returned the greeting, " _Akemashite omedeto_, Giotto..."

Tsuna casted his eyes aside as he chewed his bottom lip nervously.

While Giotto found the action absolutely adorable, the founder of Vongola couldn't help but wonder what is troubling the brunette. He was about to question Tsuna when the teen lunged forward, pressing their lips together again.

Giotto was most definitely startled, but quickly returned the kiss. He licked at Tsuna's lips playfully and the brunette gasped. Giotto grinned as he slipped his tongue into the teen's mouth, teasing the brunette relentlessly.

Tsuna swore his face was about to burst into flames from the amount of heat gathered in his cheeks.

" Not that I didn't enjoy that, but..." Giotto said as they finally pulled apart. " What was that about?"

" _T-tanjyoubi o-omedetou_, Giotto..." Tsuna said.

Giotto's eyes widened by a fraction as a smile crept onto his face. " _Grazie_, Tsunayoshi..." Giotto said, embracing Tsuna lovingly.

Tsuna smiled as he snuggled into the blond's embrace.

_' Giotto… Daisuki… desu.'_

* * *

><p><em>Omake~<em>

_~Ten Years Later_

Tsuna stifled a yawn as he monitored the process of the clean-up.

As if noting the action, Yamamoto walked up to him and smiled. " You should go back and rest, Tsuna. We can handle the clean-up."

" It's alright." Tsuna shook his head. " I'm fine."

" Jyuudaime. You've been working the whole day. You were doing paperwork all morning, and you had three back-to-back meetings in the afternoon. Not to mention the New Year's party just now..." Gokudera added as he walked up to the duo.

" Go on, Vongola. It's just clean-up." Lambo grinned.

Tsuna glanced at his Guardians and finally sighed in defeat. " Alright, then I'll leave clean-up to you." Tsuna said. " You guys should rest early too. Oh, and I've already convinced Reborn to give us tomorrow's morning off, so you guys don't have to worry about oversleeping tomorrow."

Grins broke out on the Guardians' faces. Tsuna smiled, then bid them goodnight before the exhausted Vongola Decimo retreated to his room.

Tsuna loosened his tie and pulled it off, chucking it in a random direction as he slumped onto his bed. He let out a soft sigh as he laid down properly on the bed. Tsuna only let out a soft groan when he felt someone climbing onto the bed, straddling his waist.

" Giotto... What are you doing here?"

The blond in question pouted. " Aren't you glad to see me?"

" Yes, but I've had a really long day." Tsuna sighed. " I have every intention to fall asleep right here and now, and somehow, I don't think you intend to let me do as I wish."

Giotto grinned wickedly. He bent down and whispered, " I came here to get my birthday present, _Tsu~na~yo~shi~_"

Tsuna shivered at the husky voice spoken directly into his ear. " Y-You know we h-have a b-birthday party f-for you t-tomorrow..." Tsuna stammered.

" Do you _really_ want me to unwrap my present tomorrow? In front of _everybody_, I must add." Giotto smirked.

Tsuna blushed at the implications.

" So... What will it be, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked, a sly smirk on his face. " I get my present now while we're still alone; or we do it tomorrow in front of everyone? I'm fine with both, really."

" _B-Buon compleanno_... Giotto..." Tsuna muttered, blushing.

Giotto grinned wickedly as he kissed Tsuna passionately, and all thoughts soon left their minds thereafter.

_' Ti amo, Tsunayoshi...'_

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Doushita no _- What's wrong/Is anything wrong? (Japanese)

_Hora _- Look (Japanese)

_Felice anno nvouo__/Akemashite omedeto - _Happy New Year (Italian and Japanese respectively)

_Tanjyoubi omedetou _- Happy Birthday (Japanese)

_Grazie_ - Thank you (Italian)

_Daisuki desu _- I love you (Japanese) _(Edit: Credit to naruhime97 for pointing out the mistake. Thank you~ =D)  
><em>

_Buon compleanno_ - Happy Birthday (Italian)

_Ti amo _- I love you (Italian)

* * *

><p>AN: Happy New Year, peeps! Hope you all had an awesome 2011 and here's to the oncoming 2012! Well, the last time I checked, fandom declared that Giotto's birthday falls on the 1 Jan, and since I missed it last year, I decided to make up for it this year~ Thanks for reading and again, HAPPY NEW YEAR! _Ciao Ciao_~~


End file.
